All About Us
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: It's all about Vanellope and it's all about Taffyta; but mostly it's about them together. A 100 themes of Vanellyta because this pairing is adorable and unloved. T cause...I'm paranoid. Vanelyta with Calix (CalhounxFelix) and eventual Raphix (RalphxFelix). Hiatus.
1. Laziness

Ch.1-Laziness

**My first Vanelyta story! :D This is a 100 themes thing and I'm really doing this just to get the Vanelyta pairing out there! :) They're so cute together.**

**Yeah, there will be nothing hard-core in here since they're only 9 (yes no matter what anyone says, I believe they are 9 ).  
**

**Anyway...please enjoy. :3  
**

**I don't own WIR. :/  
**

**Please read and review. :D**

* * *

Vanellope leaned against the trunk of the candy cane tree with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

She had been lazing around the castle, occasionally playing with the Devil Dogs or tormenting Sour Bill, as she waited for the random roster races to start.

Ralph had paid her a visit and saw that she was obviously bored, so he told her to go outside and do something.

When she had refused, the wrecker had threatened to tell Taffyta that Vanellope had a crush on her.

"I don't have a crush on her…" Vanellope muttered to herself as she turned around, pulling out her candy cane knife and starting to carve random marks into the tree's trunk.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope glanced down when she heard her name to see Taffyta standing at the edge of the ring of sticky taffy, staring up at her.

"The races are about to start! Come on!"

"If you're so concerned, why don't you come up and get me?" Vanellope taunted, putting away her pocket knife as she smirked down at Taffyta.

Taffyta glanced at the taffy swamp surrounding the candy cane tree nervously before looking back up at Vanellope who was sitting on the branch sideways, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited.

"I'm getting bored," the young president sang as she stared at her fingernails. "What, afraid of a little taffy, Taffyta?"

With a frustrated growl, Taffyta began to carefully hop from gumdrop to gumdrop before she reached the tree and cautiously began to climb it.

Vanellope yawned as she played with the drawstring of her jacket before saying, "Double stripe."

Taffyta yelled as she fell to a lower branch.

"Double stripe's break, Taffyta," Vanellope said sarcastically as she idly chewed on the drawstring. "Ah-doy."

Taffyta grumbled to herself, irritated with the amused president as she continued climbing the tree.

Flipping upside down, Vanellope warned, "Double stripe."

As Taffyta fell to a lower branch again, Vanellope grabbed the branch she was on and pulled herself up, standing and leaning a hand against the trunk's side as she waited for Taffyta to reach her.

Finally, a growling and panting Taffyta pulled herself halfway onto the branch Vanellope stood on, glaring at the black-haired racer.

"Glitch…" Taffyta hissed, glowering at Vanellope who smiled.

"Bye," Vanellope said as she glitched to the ground and began walking away, whistling to herself.

Taffyta gasped, rapidly glancing around as she realized that she was in a predicament.

"Get back here, Vanellope!" she cried. "I'm stuck!"

"Double stripe!" Vanellope called back as the branch flashed before dissipating.

Taffyta screamed, falling face first into the green goo.

Curious, Vanellope teleported back, staring at the swamp before grinning.

"Ten points for Taffyta!" she said excitedly before imitating a cheering crowd.

She stopped when Taffyta pulled herself partway out of the swamp, death glaring the president.

Vanellope rapidly glitched back a foot when Taffyta tried to drag her into the swamp.

"Oh, look at that," Vanellope said as she heard Sour Bill's voice in the distance. "The races are about to start. See you later, Taffyta."

"Get back here, Glitch!" Taffyta shouted as Vanellope skipped away.

Whoever said you couldn't have fun while being lazy?


	2. Sleep

Ch.2-Sleep

**So perhaps by now you guys have noticed that I have put this story (and I Can Fix You) on hiatus. Yeah, I won't be pulling that back anytime soon.**

**I'm gonna try working on Dream in Black and White again (so for those who love ZelImpa, I suggest you read it xD) and I won't stop on it till I complete it, it's sequel, and possibly the third one as well. After that...well, I dunno what I'll do. :/ I guess I'll go with one story at a time, possibly either by reviews or how many people have favorited/alerted it. Or length... :/ I dunno yet. We'll just have to see...  
**

**Anyway, don't just review with 'Update' all right? I won't update any faster with just that.**

**Let me see...what else...**

**I don't own WIR. :/ Dammit...**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Sour Bill answered the front door when someone knocked and was mildly surprised when he saw Taffyta standing at the threshold.

"Yes?" he asked as he stared at the racer blankly.

"Is…is Vanellope here?" Taffyta asked hesitantly as she played with her fingers.

"President Vanellope is currently taking a nap," Sour Bill informed. "You may return when she has awakened."

"Can I, uh, see her now? It's kinda…" Taffyta coughed nervously. "Urgent."

Sour Bill stared at the white-haired racer doubtfully before he reluctantly moved to the side.

"Five minutes," he muttered before scurrying away.

"That's all I need," Taffyta said as she made her way to Vanellope's room.

* * *

It was dark within Vanellope's room, but that was to be expected.

As Taffyta slowly came closer to the young girl's bed she noticed that Vanellope was all wrapped up in her little candy wrappers from her bed in Diet Cola Mountain.

"I guess that's not gonna change for you, huh, glitch?" Taffyta whispered to Vanellope who was sleeping with her back facing her.

Instead of an insult, 'glitch' was now a fond nickname that Taffyta called Vanellope.

"I guess it's a good thing you're asleep; I didn't really want to say this to your face anyway. I'm…sorry…for what I did. Even if we had forgotten that you were our prin…uh, president, we still shouldn't have treated you that way."

Taffyta sighed.

"I know you forgave us so easily, but what bothers me is how you can even be my friend. I was the leader of the harassers. I knew that you were an easy forgiver, but to stick with me and look at me with no judgment in your eyes…it's like you're giving me a second chance to prove myself to you. I want to live up to your expectations."

Taffyta hesitantly moved closer to the sleeping Vanellope and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before retreating slightly.

"I really like you. You're the greatest friend any racer could ask for."

Taffyta headed back toward the door, pausing at the threshold and glancing back at the slumbering Vanellope and giving a small smile before continuing on her way.

When everything became still, Vanellope slowly sat up halfway, staring at her door curiously.

"Taffyta?" she asked, wondering if she had just imagined what had happened.

After a few seconds, Vanellope shrugged, snuggling back down and resumed sleeping.


End file.
